


One Night Stand

by seasidesunset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasidesunset/pseuds/seasidesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You’re beautiful, you know that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’d like to hear that from a guy who wasn’t inside of me five minutes ago.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

Sometimes Dean’s dreams are so vivid and full that he can get himself off before he’s even fully awake. Which only makes him feel that much worse when he really wakes. He remembers the gentle laughter, the feel of warm skin, the love in the man’s eyes. Dean smiled at the bittersweet memory.

_“You’re beautiful, you know that.”_

_“I’d like to hear that from a guy who wasn’t inside of me five minutes ago.”_

_“Stay the night and I can tell you again in the morning.”_

_“Do you even know my name?”_

_“Is it as pretty as the rest of you?”_

_“I’m leaving.”_

_“C’mon, sweetheart, what’s your name?”_

_“Castiel.”_

Castiel. The name muttered from Dean’s lips as he came. But that memory has subsided and been suppressed. Castiel. He tries not to remember, in his dark apartment flat, in his lonely bed.

_He sat up and wrapped his arms around the younger man, “Cas. I like that.” Dean’s hand rubbed at the man’s waist, other hand travelling downward, resting just above his cock._

_“Tell me Cas, what can I do to convince you to stay?”_

He wished he could’ve convinced Cas to stay that easily this time. He wished he could just stop remembering that night, and all the others after it. Dean wished for it gone, and wished for it back. But mostly, he wished his head would stop throbbing, so he went in search of relief.

_Cas turned his head around, to be met with a kiss. It was deep and slow and gentle and Cas couldn’t get enough. Dean hand went down, stroking him steadily._

_“Tell me, Cas, is that a yes?”_

_“You still haven’t convinced me.”_

Dean downed the aspirin with some bourbon, savoring the burning in his throat. Maybe it wasn’t the best decision, but he'd been known to make worse ones. He took another swig, and then another. He sat down and kept drinking, until it was okay to remember again. Oh god, he missed his Cas so much.

_Cas wasn’t going to leave, not after being treated this well. Dean’s lips wrapped around his cock, head bobbing, short hair being run through by Cas’ fingers. He felt a sudden pang of guilt._

_“Stop. Stop.”_

_Dean pulled off him slowly, with a pleased, confident smile._

_“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”_

_“I don’t know your name either.”_

_“Dean. I’m Dean,” he laughed._

Cas still couldn’t believe he’d given his virginity him. They were fucking strangers at the time. He couldn’t believe that he’d randomly hooked up with some guy, and it ended like this. He couldn’t believe he stayed over the next night, and the next. He couldn’t believe he fell in love with that man. The man who didn’t know his name the first time they fucked.

_Dean put his mouth back to work, now sucking gently on the head of Cas’ dick. Teasing with his tongue, driving Cas crazy._

_“Fuck me again, Dean.”_

_Dean swallowed down his cock, and started rubbing a finger against his asshole. Cas squirmed under the touch as the finger was pushed up inside him._

_Cas reached over to the nightstand, and handed the bottle of lube down to Dean._

Cas stumbled around the room, half awake. He managed to find a tie and some slacks to throw on with the button-up he ended up sleeping in.

Dean found himself jerking off again in an old armchair. He knew why Cas left, he knew why they didn’t talk anymore, he knew why he was sitting here, drunk and horny. And he hated it. He hated himself, and Cas, and everything that put them in this situation.

_“Dean. Fuck me.”_

_Dean pulled his fingers out, and shuffled up to look into Cas’ eyes._

_“You’re gonna have to ask nicely, you know.”_

_“I could still leave.”_

_“You can, but I doubt you would.”_

_Dean grinded his hips against the lean man, “Ask nicely.”_

_“Please,” Cas felt ashamed to bring himself to that level, but found a small bit of glee in Dean’s dominance._

_“What do you want, baby?”_

_“I want you to fuck me.”_

_“Do you, sweetheart?” Dean’s hips moved, creating an amazing friction on Cas._

_“Stop fucking teasing me like this, Dean! Fuck me already,” he was begging now, needing more, needing Dean, “I need you so bad, I need this, please”_

_The last “please” came out as a desperate, loud moan, he couldn’t handle himself anymore. Thankfully, Dean lifted himself up, and began to roll on the condom._

Castiel splashed cold water on his face and tried to shove the memory to the back of his mind. He wanted to forget it all entirely, but he couldn’t leave Dean that night, and Dean never left him since. Waiting for his coffee to brew, he scrolled through old text messages to keep his mind occupied. Cas wished for the willpower to delete Dean’s number.

Dean abandoned all willpower, remembering the sweet gasps from Cas’ lips, how sensitive he was that first night. Eyes shut tight, pumping his cock, Dean remembered...

Cas hadn’t even know the guy at all, his friends set them up as a joking last ditch effort to get him to lose his virginity. No one, Cas included, thought he’d actually go for it.

_As Dean steadily pumped himself inside the man for the second time that night, Cas threw his head back and moaned deeply. If he had known how much Dean liked to run his mouth, Cas would’ve given his name earlier._

_“Nice and tight for me, just like that Cas honey. So pretty lyin’ there like that, gonna take my cock you fuckin’ love this don’t you Cas?”_

_“Touch me, Dean,” Cas breathed out, horny and needy._

_“Told you Cas, you’re gonna have to ask nice, be a good boy.”_

_Cas didn’t want to give in this easily, but he couldn’t help himself, “Please touch me, Dean.”_

_“Love it when you say my name like that, angel. Gonna make you come with me inside you, honey. Gonna make you mine.” Dean pulled at the other mans cock, still cooing words into his ear._

Cas poured the coffee into a travel mug and made his way out and down to the bus station near his apartment suite. The bus arrived shortly afterwards. Had he been any later, he probably would have missed it.

Dean, feeling worse already wiped his cum onto the robe he was wearing. He grabbed his phone from the side table and looked to see if he had missed any calls. He wanted to call up Cas, for anything. Just to talk, or for something more. Maybe he could just say that there were still a few boxes of his stuff left at Dean’s place. This was true, but they both knew that anything Cas really wanted, he’d gotten out of there months ago.

Cas missed everything about Dean, but he wouldn’t admit it to himself. Not when he saw a woman asleep with her head leaned against a man, and remembered himself what it was like to have someone to wake up to. Someone to smile about. Someone to love. Oh, where had they gone wrong?

_Castiel’s eyes fluttered open to an empty bed. He felt an unfamiliar soreness as he stood up to look around._

_“Dean?”_

_“In here.”_

_Dean turned from the coffee pot, still nude. Cas felt suddenly conscious and embarrassed of his own nakedness. Dean’s eyes raked over his body, mouth curving into a smile._

_“Hey Cas?”_

_“Yeah?”_

“You’re beautiful.”

 


End file.
